


School Affairs

by Bananaphone



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, i say slow burn but it's not gonna be TOO slow, more like "slow but i'm thirsty so not-as-slow-as-it-could-be"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaphone/pseuds/Bananaphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new music teacher arrives at Ooo High School, science teacher Bonnibel Burnett must come to terms with the idea that high school romances don't necessarily always happen when you're a student yourself. </p><p>High School Teachers AU. </p><p>I got the idea since I've been reading tons of high school AU's and wanting to try and do something sad and cliche because DAMMIT bonnie deserves a cute high school romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her first day of School

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to write an actual like, chapter story akfljads;k we'll see how this goes.
> 
> Someone hold me to this.
> 
> Side note *I'm not a very skilled writer and I'm just doing this because I'm not able to draw out my idea's sometimes. If there's typo's and my writing is no good, I apologize. If I could pay the really amazing fanfiction writers to write my stories I would <333

A normal day or so it seemed. On time, rather, early to school, Ms. Bonnibel Burnett made her way to the teacher’s lounge, wanting to place her lunch in the fridge, grab some sugar for her coffee and hopefully spot some of her coworkers, dishing dirt on what was going on at the school. She wasn’t one for spreading gossip, but she did enjoy hearing it just so she could keep up with those around her. She hated being in the dark. 

She did just that, placing her food away for later and finding the splenda, mixing it into her not-nearly-as-sweet-as-she’d-like-it coffee. 

“I’m surprised you don’t have half a dozen cavities from how much sugar you use,” a familiar voice said. “Really love that sugar hrm?” 

Bonniebel turned around to view her coworker, Ms. Phoebe Forest, currently a substitute teacher and teachers aide as she finished her degree. She’d come to work full time at their school next term. Bonnie had warmed up quite nicely to her over the recent year.

“I do. It’s my guilty pleasure,” Bonnie responded with a small laugh, noticing how Phoebe went right for coffee, black, leaning against the counter and going in for a sip. 

“You’d think someone as in love with science as you would know how bad all that sugar is for you—“ she started as Bonnie crumpled her splenda packets and tossed them in the garbage, joining her by leaning against the counter. 

“Believe me. Just because I do it, doesn’t mean I’m not aware. Being knowledgable doesn’t mean I act on the knowledge I know.” The same as a doctor who smokes, she knew what it did to her but she didn’t mind. Wasn’t as bad as actually smoking or succumbing to alcoholism. “How’s Finn?” Bonnie spoke up, lifting a brow as Phoebe lightly tapped her shoulder, giving a groan. 

“Ugh… Don’t get me started,” she began, moving to pinch the bridge of her nose. “He brought me flowers last week, and this week he’s been insisting that I tell him my birthday so he can send me something.” She went to sip her coffee as she furrowed her brows. “He’s gonna get me fired…” 

Bonnie laughed. The situation was tame if anything… well actually, quite hilarious. The current Ssenior student, Finn Mertens, had an undoubtedly huge crush on his History teacher, who happened to be Phoebe. School relationships between students and teachers were obviously forbidden and their school took it seriously. Regardless of legal age, unfair grades and opportunities could occur, a well as parental involvement which could later involve the police and other such things… 

Phoebe was fresh out of college, but even still her maturity was far beyond Finn’s it seemed. Bonnie just felt bad for the kid, as she’d been his Science teacher since freshman year and knew he’d had quite a big crush on her, sending the flowers, offering birthday presents, even helping her constantly with bake sales or experiments as a personal assistant. He was a sweet boy, but again, legal obligations came first. 

“It’s okay. The year’s almost over, then he’ll just be a normal 18 year old boy. He’ll ask you out on the last day of school and you turn him down and that’ll be that.” Bonnie had been told this very same thing when she’d seen Finn being more than persistent in her pursuit back when he’d entered high school. Thankfully Phoebe came along for her internship and she pulled all his attention. 

“I hope so…” Phoebe stated. “I’d like to start my position as a new teacher next Fall without any rumours. That’ll piss off the superintendent something real good.” The two laughed at that, recalling how their Superintendent held quite a reputation amongst all the teachers. Whenever there was a problem, he’d just suspend the student, or give them detention for an unhealthy amount of time. 

“Oh, speaking of new teachers,” Phoebe started, pushing off from the counter, catching Bonnie’s attention. “Music teacher is apparently ‘a babe’,” Phoebe said, showing the quotation marks in the air as she mimicked a fellow male teachers voice. “I don’t know. That’s what I heard the guys saying this morning.” 

Bonnie just nodded. New meat. Hopefully she would fit in with the current crew, though hopefully someone younger, preferably not over the age of 40 and with an open mind. She was getting a little tired of having an entire fellow staff of women and men who were talking about retirement plans. Bonnibel had been hard at work during college, little time to party and play. She’d assumed once she started working, she’d get to make tons of friends, possibly a significant other of some kind, live comfortably, go out to fancy restaurants, live it up. Unfortunately becoming a teacher at a renowned high school while she continued her graduate degree was the path she’d chosen. 

“Let’s hope she prefers drinks instead of early bird specials,” Bonnie laughed, seeing the clock and deciding she’d rather down the rest of her coffee instead of bring it to class. The coffee fumes might mix with the acid and she’d rather not leave the room smelling horrid for the next seven hours. 

Phoebe noticed the time as well and patted down her dress. It was always good to get to class early, seeing as a late teacher was a lousy teacher in Bonnibel’s book, and leading by example was what she hoped to instill in her students. 

“Have a good Monday,” Bonnie waved to Phoebe as she offered a sarcastic smile, but then a real one, the two parting ways. 

The science wing was farther away than most other sections, seeing as they needed to accommodate so many facilities for accidental injury, having plenty of sinks, outlets, and open area’s for larger experiments. As well as the days they’d dissect this or that animal, the wing could smell horrible and most students would just complain all day. 

Entering her room, she made her way to her desk, fixing it up and going over her schedule for today. It was a new semester so she was just going to keep the class simple, going over protocol, handing out information about the semester to come and starting experiments catered to each class. 

Bonnibel was one of the more respected teachers, having been at the school for the last six years. She took great pride in her job because it was what she loved. Even though she did the same experiments each year, with the same types of students -ones who cared, ones who didn’t, ones who almost get their faces blown off- she enjoyed it each time. Each time things were a big different, and she enjoyed learning from each semester, what the students liked, what they didn’t like, what they wanted more of. She curtailed her classes to that. 

Her first year she’d been quite a stickler, and her class evaluations saying she was… boring… hot but lame… kind of anxious… rambled a lot. 

She’d gone through a lot of trouble and effort to fix what she could, eventually becoming one of the most liked teachers, though still hard on her students. She loved science and even though it could seem like an empty and boring subject, unlike creative writing or art, she felt strongly that it offered her more than most things. 

The first bell of the day ring, signaling to the teachers that the students would start piling in, checking their lockers, talking to their friends, shuffling into the school from the parking lot. Bonnibel checked in the wall mirror, patting her skirt and blazer down, checking her necklace and hair band, making sure she looked good for her students. 

She finally sat, watching the students come in, talking amongst one another and checking around the classroom for seats, some already placing huge binders down in empty desks for their friends. 

“Sit anywhere you want. My class is open seating all semester unless you guys can’t handle it,” she spoke, going to the erase board and writing down her name, the class catalog number and the name of the course. “Welcome, to intro to Science. I’m Bonnibel Burnett and I’ll be your teacher for the next semester.” 

\----- 

The day was going great. Based on her first three classes, it seemed like she would be having a fairly simple last semester. She hoped so. Checking over her last class, seniors only, she smiled at the familiar faces. Seeing Finn’s was something nice since over the years he’d become a sweet boy and she hoped he’d continue down that path.

As the students started coming in, she was given small presents from students whom she’d had in the previous years. She could tell because they resorted to her nickname, “Miss Bubblegum.” 

The name had grown on the school after her first year. The class found out she’d had pink hair all through high school and college, but had dyed it her natural dirty blond to fit school regulations. When breast cancer awareness month came, the entire class had begged her to dye her hair pink for it and she’d somehow managed it. The school wasn’t too displeased with it and she’d been lucky enough to keep it. 

With a class of students she knew well, this meant she could make the opening speech shorter and a little less formal. A much more relaxed class. A great way to end the day, especially because she was given some treats to take home and that would definitely be something to enjoy. Her students knew how she liked sweet treats.

The bell rang again and she went to the front of the class. “Alright! You’re all familiar faces, so I’ll save the long lecture and get through roll call so we can start up the semester.” She offered a smile, grabbing her glasses from her shirt pocket so she could start checking students. She started saying names, receiving anything but here’s to let her know they were there. 

Getting to Finn’s she said it once, expecting random word of some kind to spew from him, but heard nothing. “Finn? Finn Mertens?” She called it once more looking around the room and her eyes settling on Jake, his best friend. “Jake, was Finn here today?” 

“He was? I’m kinda surprised he wasn’t here before me, considering you’re teaching this class,” he laughed. It was true everyone knew how Finn crushed on Bonnibel and now Phoebe, finding it funny really. 

Skipping class? Not like Finn. Maybe he was in the bathroom or went to the wrong class. She didn’t pay it much mind, going to finish roll call and hand out the syllabus to everyone. 

Class continued as planned, a good twenty five minutes passing as the class began fiddling lab coats and goggles. She wanted to make sure the senior class would begin instruction as soon as possible since this was their last semester and she knew most of them would never take a science class again after this. 

Without Finn there, she’d had to buddy up with a Jake, for the experiment, something simple to jog their memories after winter break—determining the density of liquids and trying to remember the good ole Density is equal to mass over volume. “Okay, everyone please put on your goggles! Nothing is acid, but getting lemon juice in your eye is nothing short of terrible,” she announced, the class laughing and preparing to start the experiment—that is until foot steps were heard coming down the hallway, rather hastily. 

Everyone looked up as the door burst open causing Jake to jump and spill the water all over himself and Bonnie. At first she jumped, but realizing it was just water and most of it seemed to fall on her lab coat, she brought her attention to the door.

Finn was almost out of breath as he came in, holding his hand up. “I-I…” he said, catching his breath,” I have a good… excuse…” 

“Yo boy, where you been!” Jake shouted as he started to clean himself off, the class laughing and chuckling as Finn moved to check down the hall. 

“Finn, where were you? It’s the first day back so I won’t dock you but-“ She was cut off as someone entered the room behind him. Another student? She didn’t have anything else on her schedule. Perhaps the hall monitor? Was Finn caught doing something not very wholesome, enough to get escorted to his class, running apparently, and almost thirty minutes late? She noticed the way Finn looked at her and suddenly blushed, quickly looking away.

“It’s my fault, I’m super duper sorry,” the girl said, waving her hand. 

Hooting and hollering suddenly came to life in the classroom. “Got a new girlfriend!” Someone shouted, the girls in the back chattering and the boys whistling at Finn for “scoring”. Bonnie shushed her class, giving them a shameful look. 

“Finn, go sit with Jake. He’s gonna explain to you the lesson okay?” She offered him a smile, as the boy was blushing profusely, presumably embarrassed by his classmates to no end. 

“Dude shut up-“ Finn told Jake who was laughing, smacking the others back. 

Bonnie turned away from her class to the other girl she’d almost forgot was there… and once she finally took a good look at her, she could see why the class was causing such commotion. 

Tall and thin, long black hair, casual attire, a bra strap sticking out, boots up to her thighs… She was barely past school regulation… Though Bonnie couldn’t talk, since she had pink hair currently. 

Bonnie ushered the girl over to her desk but she shook her head. “Let’s… talk outside,” she said, turning to the door.

Bonniebel was confused at first but assumed maybe the conversation needed to be more private. She grabbed one of her late excuse passes, ready to write it and hand it to the girl so she could return to her class without getting in trouble.

Once they were out of the class room, Bonnie started speaking. “Thanks for escorting Finn to the class, but I don’t think I feel comfortable having you both be late for lessons.” She pulled out a late pass... “It’s the first day back, so your teacher should be lenient on you. And I’d really reconsider your outfit choice. The school is pretty strict, and some of the other teachers will pick quite a fight with you over your bra showing.” she said as she scribbled onto the paper, only to hear a soft laugh. 

“I look that young?” Bonnie turned her head up to view the girl. 

“I-“ she paused, lifting her brows. “You’re not a student?” 

The, now a woman, laughed loud, parting her lips to show well defined canines, and shook her head. “Nope Though I’m pretty flattered you think I can pass for a high school senior.” 

Bonnie blushed quite quickly, feeling sorry for assuming she looked so young. It was a compliment sure, but not if one was suffering from looking young like Bonnie had suffered most of her college years. Having a round face was a curse and a blessing. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I thought—“ 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I get that a lot.” She moved to take her hair, brushing it so it fell over her left shoulder. “Anyways, Finn’s late cause of me. He stopped by the music room during his free period and caught me jamming on my bass. He plays some pretty rad instruments, and I guess we lost track of time.” 

Really? How unprofessional could you get? Wearing an outfit barely school regulation, showing up to class with a student and the late excuse was, “I was jamming to some gnarly tunes and lost track of time man,”? Bonnie wasn’t too pleased to hear this, giving a sigh. This must be the illustrious new music teacher she’d heard of. 

Sure, she was very beautiful and if she brought up a fuss about her making her students late, all the male teachers and students would be irritated. She sighed and nodded, trying to understand. “Not the best excuse, but again—first day of class, and it’s your first day here too.” 

“I know, I know… again, really super sorry. Won’t happen again, I promise,” the other woman said, raising her hand in scouts honour. “If it’s any consolation, he was talking you and some other teacher up quite a bit…” she started.

Bonnie wasn’t surprised, seeing as she’d known Finn possessed a dying crush on her ever since his sights had set on Phoebe. “I’m sure he did… Hopefully he said good things,”- and not delusional things. 

“Said you’re real smart. You teach like half the science classes here. Said you love pink and even have pink hair… and a couple other things I think he’d be embarrassed about if I mentioned,” she teased, smirking slightly. 

“I’m sure I have an idea of what he said,” Bonnie stated. “Anyways, thanks for escorting him and explaining the situation. Hopefully, it won’t happen again, right?” She lifted a brow, trying not to act half as peeved as she was about regulations being ignored and treated like something funny. 

“Got it. No more jam sessions,” the other nodded, reaching a hand out. “I’m Marceline Abadeer by the way.” 

Bonnie hadn’t expected the introduction, seeing as they’d all be meeting up later this week for the monthly meeting. “Oh uh,” she reached out, noting how cold the hand she held was. “Bonnibel Burnett. You can call me Bonnie though.” 

Why did she say that? Not that she wanted her to call her Miss Burnett like her freshmen students, but Bonnie was her nickname she normally liked to keep within her close circle of friends. Her subconscious clearly wanted Marceline to know her on a more comfortable level. That was slightly embarrassing to admit. 

The two parted hands finally and Marceline gave another smile, this time Bonnie noticing how perfectly aligned her teeth were. 

“Well, Miss Bonnie Burnett… I guess I’ll head back to my classroom now.” Marceline bowed her head just slightly. “I’d be too afraid to leave a bunch of high schoolers alone with burners and chemicals with no supervision.” 

Bonnie couldn’t agree more. “Thank you. I’ll… see you around.” Bonnie wasn’t sure how true that would be, but it was the polite thing to say. She was still thoroughly embarrassed about mistaking the teacher for a student. 

“Oh, and by the way…” Marceline suddenly started. “If bra’s aren’t in regulation… you might want to change your shirt.” That elicited a confused facial expression from Bonnie, until she looked down. “Good to know you really like pink…” 

The water from earlier had stained her shirt but more importantly, the sheer fabric was completely see through and showing off the frilly pink bra she wore beneath it. Her hands moved so quickly, grabbing the sides of her lab coat and quickly buttoning it up. Had the class seen? Was this why they were out in the hall? Why hadn’t she said something earlier? She’d been talking to the teacher with her breasts practically hanging out for almost five minutes! 

When she finally looked up, Marceline had disappeared, and Bonnie was left with all her questions and realizations. She then held her face in her hands as she realized this was why Finn had been blushing when she looked at him. Thankfully her lab coat covered her shirt… She just hoped it dried up before she’d leave, or else she’d have to go grocery shopping in a lap coat. 

So far, Marceline Abadeer seemed like trouble, which was odd for a teacher. She wasn’t sure if it was refreshing or terrifying. Either way, Bonnie didn’t have time to assess the situation as she heard the door to the room open, a student shrieking. 

“Miss Bubblegum! Daniel got lemon juice in his eyes!” Bonnie just groaned as she raced back into the class room, getting the student over to the sink to rinse out his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“-And make sure all your students get the proper forms signed for the end of the year trip. We don’t need any last minutes issues. I know it’s months away, but definitely stay on the ball people.” Mr. Petrikov, the school’s principal stated. He usually ran the monthly meetings, hearing word from the Super intendant on what needed fixing, what new regulations and rules were being implemented and what types of school events would be coming up in the near future. “I suppose that’s it. You can all head back to your classes.”

All the teachers were dismissed, getting up from the auditorium chairs and exiting the large structure. Bonnibel was surprised he hadn’t introduced the new teacher, Miss Marceline Abadeer. Usually they went on to welcome the arrival of a new teacher but perhaps she’d not been present, or maybe she wasn’t going to be a stable position. Perhaps she was actually a substitute teacher?

Bonnie was still a bit frazzled from the week’s earlier interaction. She’d made the mistake of telling Phoebe who laughed for a good solid minute before she could explain anything. Finn apparently hadn’t said anything, seeing as he was somehow in debt to Bonnie, so she was just hoping Marceline wasn’t spreading rumors… not that she supposed she would.

Speaking of that day, Bonnie did feel a bit bad. She’s mistaken her for a student, and then spoke in a more authoritative tone, having been annoyed by the person she quickly judged Marceline to be. Some half assed, not caring, letting her students off the hook easy, type teacher. She’d dealt with those… And no matter how pretty Bonnie found the other teacher to be, her strength against allowing such attitudes to go un-scolded was strong.

Phoebe and Bonnie waved to their colleagues, going to their respective rooms and parting ways.

“Oh! Elle wants to go out for drinks tonight. If you’re free. Which you should be—You’ve been so busy lately.” Phoebe started as they clacked down the hallways, only teachers around them, so they could relax a bit.

Bonnie sighed, knowing Phoebe was right. “I know… I was busy last semester. Teaching in the day and being taught at night isn’t easy to juggle.” She was of course referring to her college courses.

It had taken longer than she’d hoped, but finishing so she could get her Ph.D. Ten years had been a long time, but now she just had to wait for her final graduation and finally her ability to be placed somewhere a bit grander than a high school science teacher. Of course it paid the bills and offered her much enjoyment, being in control of taking care of young minds. It was incredibly important to her 

“Well, now you have no excuse. Besides, it’s just a few drinks! We’re saving the fun night for your birthday,” Phoebe chimed, stretching her arms over her head, aware it was 7:30 and she’d been up since 5:30 am getting ready for work.

Bonnie smiled. Without her friends, she’d rarely get out. Without a significant other, she wasn’t really doing much besides being home. Maybe it’d be worth it to get a pet… she’d been thinking about it.

“Alright,” she said with a laugh, stopping at her door and resting her hands on her hips. “But don’t let me get too tipsy when Elle starts her endless gossip rants. I like hearing juicy dirt but it can be too much.” Phoebe laughed of course, raising her hands for a ‘ta-ta’ type wave and disappearing around the corner.

“Sounds like a fun night,” she heard a familiar voice say.

Bonnie turned around swiftly on her heels, coming face to face with someone she knew. Being in the abandoned hallways however, she suddenly felt like some high schooler. The cool senior, leaning against the lockers, arms crossed, and a leg propped up behind them. Hair messy but kept and neat, an eyebrow cocked up. A smooth smirk on their lips and a soft chuckle to match.

“Oh, Miss Abadeer. I didn’t—See you there.” Bonnie swallowed, not blushing but surprised to have someone sneak up like that.

“You let me call you by your nick name, so don’t be so formal. It’s Marceline.” She kept leaning against the wall and Bonnie couldn’t help but think of some cliché high school romance movie.

“Marceline then,” she started, going to pat down her pencil skirt. “I um, wanted to thank you for, the other day. And, apologize,” she said, shying her eyes away.

“For what?”

“For, my um, clothing malfunction.” Bonnie blushed and went to scratch her cheek as she let her eyes drift upwards. She was still embarrassed and had thrown the bra in the farthest corner of her closet, wearing a basic pastel one today—not that anyone would see it.

Marceline let out an airy laugh, nodding her head. “Don’t worry about it. But what’s the apology for? Kinda lost here." 

“Well, I mistook you for a student. And, I felt I came off a little frustrated.” She was trying to be honest with herself, seeing as she’d managed to chase off potential friends in the past because of her attitude at times. She was definitely getting better.

Marceline’s expression looked slightly surprised. Guess she’d not felt that Bonnie was frustrated. However, she pushed herself off the locker, moving to stand across from the other. “It’s alright. I get that a lot. My mom used to say looking young was a curse and a blessing.”

Bonnie was glad there were no hard feelings, so she nodded. “Anyways, I hope we can put that in the past, maybe consider this our first meeting,” she stated, putting her hand out for the other to shake.

Marceline took the hand easily, going to shake it, but suddenly there was a quick movement, Marceline’s arm jutting back, her hand tightly holding Bonnie’s hand. “I like the original way we met. Your bra was cute.” Marceline whispered into Bonnibel’s ear when she came close.

The others eye’s shot open wide, catching herself on her feet but using a hand to hold onto the others shoulder. She propped herself up, staring open mouthed. “E-Excuse me?” Had she just, said what she thought?

As if Bonnie’s already blushing face wasn’t enough, Marceline laughed, and somehow the laugh was exactly the same as before, but it’s impact was stronger. It caused a stirring sensation, adrenaline she wanted to compare it to, pulsing through her veins.

And if to add to all this, another surprising movement; she felt a hand slide down her waist, and poke into her skirt pocket, pulling away faster than she could scold it. Marceline was so fast, she was standing a respectable distance away from Bonnie, just as a teacher turned the corner.

“I should head. Gotta go make some copies,” Marceline said as she slid her hand free from Bonnibel’s, leaving her dumbstruck.

Bonnie honestly had no idea what to make of the interaction, missing the wave from a fellow teacher who walked by her on his way to his classroom. By the time she understood, Marceline had vanished around the corner.

Rushing into her classroom, she shut the door and leaned against it, breathing a bit heavily. She couldn’t deny the way her heart raced. She liked her bra… it was cute? And what, was that hand on her waist? Her breath was right on her ear? Did she just, hit on her? Was that flirting? Was that why she waited so long to tell Bonnibel about her wet shirt before? Had she enjoyed the eyeful of bra she saw? Did she think Bonnibel was that type of woman? So many questions were going through Bonnie’s head.

Boy, would Elle and Phoebe get a load of laughs from this later.

 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you guys, it’s over!” Elle stated, waving her hands as she placed her martini down, pursing her lips. “Brad’s never going to understand that this relationship is only gonna work if we like, communicate! Yah know?”

Phoebe nodded, taking a sip of her own drink. “Well, he sounds like he’s trying at least? I mean if you can trust him, maybe take a break, give it another go?”

Elle pursed her lips and groaned, going to run her fingers through her hair. Working as a stylist meant she was always wearing the latest fashions, but she’d kept to her signature purple hair. Even now, as it was her normal curls, blond, her tips were faded to a pastel purple. Apparently, having a niche was the only way to survive in the industry. That’s what she said at least.

Bonnie was listening intently, but was really just using it as an excuse not to bring up what happened earlier at work. She wanted to say something, maybe get advice from her friends, or maybe just vent and relieve the stress of being hit on. Only Bonnibel Burnett was the type to stress out about being flirted with.

She pulled out her cherry from her pink lady, twirling in the gin and going to suck it dry as she listened to her friends chat things over.

“What do you think Bon?” Phoebe asked, jolting Bonnie back to the scene and lifting her brows.

“Hrm? Oh, uh…” She placed the cherry back in her drink. “I mean, as long as he’s not taking away from your work load, and you guys have a good time together… I don’t see the damage?”

“Girl! It’s not just that! Relationships aren’t just fun and games! It can be real heart break if you’re not careful!” Elle was very adamant about this. She watched too many romance movies, often dragging one or both of the girls with her to see anything by Nicholas Sparks. It was, kinda endearing however, seeing as Elle had a big soft spot for romance, often interpreting things a little too much.

“Yeah, sorry,” Bonnie apologized quickly, causing the other girls to look back at each other and then at the pink haired woman, seeing how she seemed distracted. “What?” she said as she noticed both staring.

“Got something to confess?” Elle said with a smirk, tapping her fingers on the bottom of her martini glass. Phoebe joined in, Bonnie feeling her face heat up.

“No! It’s—I’m especially not telling you,” she pointed her finger at Elle, who lifted her hands in defense. “You’re gonna blab it to anyone who doesn’t have earplugs in.”

“Oh Bonnie please. I’m sure whatever, ‘Juicy’” she lifted her fingers to create quotation marks,”info you have, being a science teacher at a high school, is like probably more interesting to a bunch of teenagers than me. 

“Yeah. Besides, it’s obviously bothering you. You’ve been kinda quiet all day. Did something happen at the meeting?” Phoebe’s face wasn’t one of judgement like Elle, but legitimate concern and Bonnie felt bad. She felt like she owed an explanation even if it was just going to stir up the conversation more.

She sighed, going to down the rest of her pink lady and placing it on the table, letting the cherry sit at the pit of the glass. “Alright but… Really, don’t make this into a huge deal please.”

And with that, she explained the situation, telling Elle what had happened with flashing her bra since she’d not heard of it yet, and then going on to explain what had happened in the halls. What Marceline had said, what she’d done, what she’d touched.

The response from them both was just raised eyes, and Elle was trying extremely hard not to smile. Once Bonnie finished the story, Elle dramatically intercepted the mood.

“True high school romance! Just like the movies!” she said, lifting her hand over her head as she swooned, obviously two martini’s was enough to do her in like this.

“What high school romance has someone flash someone else their bra and then use it against them later?” Bonnie added, brows furrowed.

Phoebe was thinking totally different. “What if she uses it against you or something? I mean, only Finn saw, right? She’s not, trying to blackmail you, right?”

“I... I don’t think so?” Bonnie had considered that, but what could she want? Bonnie wasn’t anything worth blackmailing. She was basically a nobody, just a science teacher at a high school, just as Elle had stated. “Maybe she’s just trying to tease me. 

“Bonnie,” Elle interrupted, almost slamming her hands on the table, causing Phoebe to draw her drink close in case she knocked it over. Tipsy Elle was funny but dangerous. “You’re brain is so big, it’s blocking your heart and your common sense! That was like, some serious flirting! I mean, she touched your hip? That’s pretty serious shit!”

“It wasn’t like, she massaged my hip or something! She just like, stuck her finger in my belt look or… Well it was sorta like this,” she stated, standing up from her spot and showing the two where she placed her hand. It wasn’t really on her hip per-say, just sort of slid into her… wait what?

As her hand slid into the pocket of her skirt, she pulled out a small post it note, the hot pink colour hard to miss once she pulled it. She tried unfolding it, before Elle reached out and grabbed it. “Ha!”

“Elle! Seriously you’re like a kid!” Phoebe groaned, Bonnie unable to respond fast enough to grab it back.

Elle just chuckled to herself, unfolding it and eyes going wide. She peered up at Bonnie from the sticky, turning it to face the other women. “She wants you.

On the note were a phone number and a few words. ‘Gimme a call’ it said, with a small smiley face, winking of course. Bonnie flushed deeply at this, snatching it from Elle and shoving it into her pocket.

“You better call her,” Elle spat, going to eat the left over olives from her drinks. “God forbid a creature wants to court Bonnie and she pushes it all off as blackmail. You promised I’d decorate your wedding! This is completely unfair if you never get married!”

“I promised you so that so you’d stop asking me about it! And that was… A long time ago.” She groaned, running her hands through her hair.

This promise was made when she’d been sure she’d marry Braco, not because she wanted to, but because it was the most likely and logical thing to do. But because of the way she was—She stopped herself. She didn’t like recalling the memory. It reminded her of why she’d forced herself to be this alone for so long.

Elle gave a long sigh and lifted her hand, ushering the bartender over for another, to which Phoebe just motioned for a glass of water for her friend. “Just, promise me you won’t ignore her. If you’re gonna be stone cold, at least let her know so she’s not some lost puppy.” That much Bonnie could do.

“Alright.” She went in for her cherry, deciding to pop it into her mouth now and enjoy the sweetness best she could.

 

* * *

 

The three had enjoyed their Friday night out, Phoebe and Elle sharing a taxi. Bonnie was fine to drive and made her way to her place, glad to be home after an exceptionally long day, up so early and home so late—almost eleven. She’d stayed after school, helping to tutor one of her gifted students, Miss Lady Rayne, and then spent some time doing much needed shopping- avoiding bras for some odd but obvious reason.

She dropped to her bed, deciding her blazer and skirt were the first things to go. The phone number dropped from her pocket easily and she slowly reached for it. Looking to her clock, 10:58 PM was probably too late to be calling anyone. Was, texting alright?

She rolled onto her stomach to grab her phone, typing in the number and saving it as Marceline. She started writing text… after text… after text. Each one seemed kinda weird. Too forward or too dry. She settled for something simple.

**Bonnie: Hey, I got your number. Nice moves.**

She sent the text, after holding her breath and then slid her phone under her pillow, ignoring it as she went to get changed.

She was tugging on her night shirt when she heard the phone buzz under the pillow, eyes darting to the spot. She tried to act nonchalantly, continuing to change, though the phone buzzed again. Trying to prove to herself she didn’t need to rush over to read the text, she continued changing, not wanting Marceline to think she was that eager to read her response.

**Marceline: I said, gimme a call not send me a text. Feels like high school**

**Marceline: Wait, this is Bonnie right?**

Bonnie sat on her bed, grabbing her blankets and giving a laugh.

**Bonnie: I didn’t see it till just now, so it’s too late to call… And yes it’s Bonnie. You give your number out that easily?**

She saw the text bubble start to move almost immediately after her text, so she liked to assume Marceline was also in her bed, somewhere across town texting her. Marceline didn’t seem that innocent however.

**Marceline: Coulda called me tomorrow? Or now, I mean it’s not even midnight. What kinda square is in bed at this hour?**

Bonnie felt herself flush, embarrassed to admit she’d probably be asleep tonight if she’d not been out for drinks with her friends. Maybe it would be a quick way out. If Marceline knew she was a ‘square’ then she’d not pursue her further.

**Bonnie: This square. Though to be fair I was out tonight. Had a drink.**

**Marceline: Whoopsy-- Whatcha get?**

**Bonnie: My usual. Pink Lady.**

Bonnie felt like she could hear Marceline’s laugher through the phone, waiting for her response. She’d managed to look past her square comment.

**Marceline: I would have thought something fruity and/or pink so I wasn’t surprised.**

**Bonnie: I’m a sucker for long island iced teas so you’re spot on**  

She went to shut off her light and curled up with her phone near her face. It had been a long time since she’d done something like this.

**Marceline: Gotta stick to your guns.**

A pause, since Bonnie didn’t know what to say. Just as she was about to start typing, another text.

**Marceline: So if I promise to order you a pink lady, does that mean I can take you out sometime?**

And just like that, the bomb was dropped, or rather the question she’d been wondering if would be addressed. Bonnie paused, unsure of how to respond. She wanted to say no, respond with how she had plans. She had papers to grade or errands to run or maybe just wasn't looking to lead Marceline on.

But that was all in her head. Somehow Elle’s words smacked her clean in the face, enough so that she finally responded to the text.

**Bonnie: I can’t say no to that offer. How about next week. I’m busy this weekend.**

That was a ripe lie. Bonnie just knew she’d need to mentally prepare herself for going out with someone. A date… A real date?

 **Marceline: Next week it is. I’ll look forward to it. (;**  

Bonnie wanted to respond, but at this point, she was dozing and she knew anything she typed would just be jumbled words. She decided against it, placing her phone down and curling up in her blankets. It had been a long time since she’d fallen asleep smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever and sorry for typos 
> 
> i'm off to the zoo 
> 
> Oh also in case character names weren't blatantly specific
> 
> Lady Rayne- Lady Rainicorn
> 
> Elle-- LSP 
> 
> I'll translate the names and characters as they come up but most should be pretty self explanatory.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend had been fairly slow. After the excitement of Friday night, Bonnibel had kept herself busy, going over syllabus changes, doing useless errands, finishing her taxes early, sending out warm new year wishes to old friends and family… basically anything to draw her attention away from the most important thing at hand.

Bonnibel Burnett had a date, a real date, in a week. 

Was it a date? Was that what people called it? Or just, going out. Things were so much more casual these days. She prayed this wasn’t a type of hook up… She’d been on those before and frankly, wasn’t into that very much. No shame in it, she new her friends weren’t against it, but Bonnie found herself to be much more… sentimental, or rather, she wished she could be. All her past relationships had ended so casually, she wondered if that kind of close, intimate, honeymoon phase love actually existed.

She was getting way ahead of herself and she stopped her thoughts, packing up her purse to head out as soon as the after school bell rang. She was tutoring one of her seniors, Lady, whom she’d become close with the last four years.

Once the bell sounded, and she walked Lady out of the building, her boyfriend ready to pick her up and drive her home, Bonnie gave a content sigh, knowing she could head back to her place.

She was a bit disappointed though. She hadn’t seen Marceline at all that day—probably had the day off or maybe they’d just missed each other. She’d seen her in the breakroom the last few days, gentle conversation, almost as if they were both waiting for their date to really unleash it all and talk. It was nice. Phoebe of course relayed the information to Elle who made sure to pester Bonnie as much as possible.

Bonnie didn’t mind. It was better than being bothered to just date in general. A new kind of harassment it seemed.

Her drive home was simple and content, and once she was home, she kicked off her heels, tossed her blazer in her hamper, and settled into something much more comfy—some sweats, her old college hoodie and some mismatching socks.

However, once she entered the kitchen, she realized she was all out of her favourite drink and gave a long sigh. Leaving the house in sweats to go get wine? Maybe she could grab a few other things, some candy or snacks since she was feeling too lazy to cook.

After deciding to leave, grabbing her purse and fixing her hair into a messy bun, she left her house to the nearby drugstore down her street. No need to get into the car, she’d rather not, save some gas, and it wasn’t dark yet. 

* * *

 

Almost fourty bucks? Why was it so expensive? Bonnibel sighed, realizing her expensive taste would be the death of her, though she recalled it had been on sale the last time she’d purchased her drink. Still, she didn’t want to spend too much on wine, especially if she was drinking it alone. Seemed kind of sad to her.

She’d been pacing the isle for far too long and settled for a simple pink wine, one she enjoyed more for the colour than the flavor. She reached in to grab it when she shot up like a firecracker, startled beyond belief. Someone had prodded her shoulder.

“Whoah—sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you so much,” the voice rang out, Bonnie holding her chest as she shook her head. 

“N-No sorry. I was—really lost in thought, I-“ she paused, looking up and realizing whom she was staring up at. Marceline.

Jeans, tank top, flannel shirt and a baseball cap holding in her long messy hair. She still looked way too cool for school. Bonnie wished she’d worn something less… pajama. Even in their comfy attire, Bonnie felt underdressed.

“Sorry!” She caught herself, grabbing her bottle of wine and standing up to properly respond. “Being in the liquor isle always makes me jumpy. I’m afraid I’ll knock something over.”

“Oh man. My friends did that in college once. Thank god I was outside when it happened. I think the store sued my friend’s dad or something. Pretty scary stuff.” The two laughed lightly for a moment. “So, you live ‘round here?”

Bonnie nodded, pointing a finger. “I’m down on West Taffy Street. You live here too?”

“Nah,” Marceline stated, moving out of the way of another customer. The two realized they should probably continue through the store, seeing as their reunion was blocking the alcohol isle. “I was on my way home, but I needed to pick up some… things.”

The way Marceline mumbled, Bonnie was sure whatever it was, was probably not something she’d wanted the other to know, so she didn’t pester, nodding.

“I’d ask what you’re getting, but looks like you’re gonna have yourself quite a night with that moscato,” Marceline grinned, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Bonnibel laughed, shaking her head as she turned them down the candy isle.

“No… Well, I mean, a glass is nice with dinner every once in a while. And anyways, I’m not just getting wine.” She waved her hand around, the candy all around them. “Thought I’d grab some—“

“Bubblegum?” Marceline cut in, smirking and leaning back with her arms now crossed. “Honestly, what’s with you and everyone with the bubblegum? Have you eaten so much that you’re made of it?”

Bonnie knew from an outside perspective it seemed weird and chuckled, feeling a small blush on her cheeks. But she didn’t mind it.

“It’s sorta an old nickname from college,” she said as she slowly sank, looking for her favourite brands and what was on sale. “Eating was a hassle when I was trying to study, so I’d just chew gum during finals. Probably didn’t help that my hair was pink then.”

“You seem so straight laced. I never woulda pegged you as someone with pink, even in college. Though I guess the pink you have now is just as confusing.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Bonnie said softly, not as affected by the comment, as she often was when someone else said it. She felt Marceline had a right to be confused and questioning only because lets face it… Bonnie already had a small soft spot for the woman. “I could be here a while, you should go grab your things.”

There was a silence, shoes clacking for a split moment before they made a soft skid, the twisting on the heels of someone’s feet and a few clacks back. After a couple seconds, Bonnie saw something come into her peripheral vision. Marceline had squatted besides her, checking out what she was looking at.

“Not going to get your stuff?” Bonnie asked, looking a bit perplexed, but the answer came with a smile on Marceline’s lips as she softly shook her head.

“I don’t really need em. Besides, I wanna see what brands you like in case I ever try to woo you.”

Bonnie flushed a bit, as if she hadn’t been a tinted shade of pink the entire time. She cleared her throat and turned away, grabbing a bag, all pink, pre-wrapped gumballs.

“You’re really not very good at the flirting thing are-“

“Don’t ever get me this brand,” Bonnie said, holding the package up. “It leaves a really gross residue in your mouth, even though the logo is pretty cute.” She’d cut the others words off, reaching for another bag after putting it away. “When in doubt, Bazooka. The flavor doesn’t last long, but for mindless chewing it’s good and—the best bubbles.” 

Bonnie continued to educate Marceline on her favourite candies and sweets. She was quite well versed in the candy isle it seemed, Marceline surprised but also not surprised at the same time. At one point, Marceline wasn’t even paying attention to what Bonnie was actually saying, because with each brand came a story, and each story came with some sort of new expression, a new reaction, a new laugh or chuckle or movement. It was… really refreshing.

It had been a long time since she’d shared something this innocent with someone.

* * *

 

“I feel like I should pay you a private tutor fee,” Marceline said as they finally left the isle, Bonnie holding a couple packages of gum, as well as some chocolates, and a few other snacking items. “I never knew there was that much to know about candy and gum.” 

Bonnie was a bit embarrassed. She had a tendency to ramble at times, even though she often came off as the type of person who picked her words carefully. There were only a few occasions where she spoke so much, and gum and candy was one of them. Science was the next one, so if Marceline were lucky she’d know not to tread there.

Marceline noticed Bonnie’s suddenly shy composure and gave a laugh. The other’s hand reached out to guide her towards the line, and offer some comfort. A physical contact Bonnie hadn’t been expecting but once she felt the hand, her body relaxed into it. Clearly she was doing this on purpose, Bonnie noted. Flirting 101. Physical contact is the fastest way to get your point across.

“Don’t worry. I thought it was cute. Now I definitely can’t get you some shitty brand.”

Bonnie swallowed her pride, or rather her fear and looked ahead, getting in line. “I’m sure if you offered it to me, I’d still say yes.” 

That was as close to flirting as Bonnie got, because her heart was racing at making such a… considerably sly and progressive comment. She wondered if the other had caught it, but she was too afraid to look back at her. 

Something vibrated and buzzed, Marceline reaching into her jean pocket and tugging out her phone. “Oh shit—,” she began, fiddling with her phone. “My friend’s wondering where I am. I was supposed to be quick.”

Bonnie suddenly felt guilty. Whatever she’d had planned earlier, the things she needed as well, Bonnie’s gum ramblings had pressed into that time. She wanted to apologize more properly, but she was called up to the register. 

Once her wine was packaged and her candy bagged, she approached Marceline who was waiting by the entrance.

“Are you sure you’re not gonna buy the things you need? I feel bad. If it’s embarrassing or something, I was just gonna head home now anyways.”

Marceline clicked her phone one final time, looking up and giving that same soft smile. It was an interesting reaction, one that Bonnie wasn’t sure she was reading properly. It almost looked… apologetic.

“To be honest, I don’t really want them anymore,” she started, motioning for them to leave. Bonnie was still confused as she really wanted to know what on earth she was talking about, but decided against it.

“Well, if you decide to get them after we part, I hope they’re great,” she replied sheepishly, holding her bags. “This was fun.”

“Wait you’re walking home?” Marceline asked, realizing that the parking lot was empty save for her car and a car she absolutely knew wasn’t Bonnibels—a beat up pick up truck with a huge ‘My sons an honour student at Ooo High School’.

“It’s just down the block. It’ll be fi-“

Marceline grabbed her keys out of her pocket, clicked her car lights, which lit up the small parking lock and motioned for Bonnie to follow.

“No way. It’s way too dark to be walking alone at night,” Marceline said as she shook her head, walking to her car. Bonnie was a bit frozen as she stared, Marceline opening the drivers door and looking back. “It’s on my way home I swear. Let me drop you off." 

Again, a blush and Bonnie couldn’t say no, because a part of her wanted this small night to continue, as innocent as it was. She walked back to Marceline’s car, noting how sleek it was. Just like her.

A cool car for an even cooler woman.

Maroon red paint job, only two doors, clearly a convertible but a black roof tight over the top. The moment she opened the door, she suddenly felt like she was in the presence of something higher than her, far higher. She wanted to know how a music teacher managed to afford such a nice, clearly expensive car.

“It’s my dads,” she broke the silence, shutting her door and checking her mirrors. “He’s super into cars and junk. I was happy with my last junky car, but he’s really into safety. It’s got built in GPS tracking, air bags and some SOS alert or whatever. I don’t know.” She flung her hands around, seeming not to care so much for the luxury of it. “Can’t complain though.”

“Yeah… This car would cost me two years salary…” Bonnie slowly buckled her seat, holding her bags carefully, as if the wine would suddenly just pour everywhere.

Marceline just laughed though, noticing how reserved Bonnie was being, how stunned she was. Again, it was cute. She didn’t say it outloud this time though.

They drove down the streets, it taking a bit longer because the roads leading to Bonnie’s house were all one ways, and of course, half a dozen stop lights.

“I hope I’m not, intruding. It seemed like, you had plans tonight or something,” Bonnie broke the small silence, having taken in the expensive ride and wanting to address the issue that was slightly looming over her.

Marceline gave a sigh, breaking for a stoplight. The two had only known each other for a couple weeks, but Bonnie was good at reading people. Marceline wanted to say something. She could feel it. Something that wasn’t meant for the level of their relationship. Something that she clearly contemplated against. Something probably not that important, but something she feared she’d be judged for.

Whatever it was, Marceline decided against it, turning and shaking her head.

“You’re my excuse, Miss Bubblegum,” she almost sang out, lifting a brow in a suggestive fashion, but mysterious nonetheless. “Lessons in Bubblegum quality are pretty important…”

“Well I hope your friend doesn’t hold it against you, getting gum lessons.”

“It’s fine. I hadn’t seen him in a while, but…” She gave a sigh, checking her mirrors as she merged into another lane. “To be honest, hanging out with him was sorta a last resort…" 

Bonnie noted her sentence seemed unfinished, and she wanted to know more, but was against it yet again. She did however notice Marceline’s phone light up and her own curiosity caused her to read the text.

_Ass: so ur not coming then? damn babe I even lit a candle n shit lol_

_Ass: w.e just don't come crawling back to me when ur lonely again_

Bonnie turned away as soon as she read it, feeling like she might have seen something she shouldn’t. Nothing added up without explanation, but someone calling Marceline babe must mean there was some kind of competition here.

Before she had time to really think about it, her apartment came into view.

“Well Miss Bubblegum, we have arrived,” Marceline started, looking over the apartment. Definitely nice, fancy, almost like a palace she noted. “Jesus, this place and swanky. Gonna start calling you Princess or something.”

As if Bonnie hadn’t heard that one before. She rolled her eyes with a small smile, grabbing her bags.

“Thanks for the ride home. You really didn’t have to,” Bonnie said, unlocking the door and turning to Marceline. She fidgeted with her bag a moment, pulling out an individually wrapped gumball, cherry flavoured. “Consider this, payment.” 

Marceline let Bonnie drop the ball into her hand and began to laugh, shaking her head at the notion. Cute. Definitely over the third time she’d found the other woman to be cute tonight. 

“Payment’s gonna come this weekend, so don’t chicken out on me, kay?”

The memory that they had a date this weekend suddenly came charging back to Bonnie and she quickly nodded, moving away from the car. Payment? As in… what? Clearly Bonnie’s expression was easy to read and Marceline laughed out loud, revving her engine back on.

“Chill out Bubblegum—I won’t scare you away on the first date.”

Well, at least that confirmed it. And made it somehow, less scary. Giving it a firmer definition—going out for drinks and a chat vs. something you’d call a date—it made Bonnibel’s heart jump, in a good way.

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said after a small pause, Marceline continuing to peer at her. “Our first date.” 

The two didn’t need to say anything else, but Bonnibel didn’t hear Marceline’s car pull away until she’d entered past the lobby doors of her building. The sentiment was definitely there.

Finally back in her home, she realized she’d been out over an hour. A quick run to get a few things from the drugstore had become a much longer adventure, much nicer. Putting her bags down, she went to her couch and laid her face in her hands, letting out a long breath she’d not realized she’d been keeping in. 

But she smiled into her hands, feeling embarrassed to show it to anyone in her apartment, even though she was alone. She then remembered how her hair looked, how her clothing looked right now, how she normally dressed and grabbed at her phone sending a text to a certain friend whom she knew could offer her some much needed ‘I-have-a-date-with-someone-really-important-and-i-desperately-need-to-impress-them’ kind of outfit. 

It wasn’t more than a few seconds before she received the text back.

 

_LSP: Girl, I got ur back._

 

She knew she was in good hands now. She just hoped nothing involved a plunging neckline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took forever fjksla looking for jobs and doing a lotta stuff OTL 
> 
> i forgot a slow burn means i can take my sweet time B^D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes it's ladies night
> 
>  
> 
> oh what a night
> 
> Made this p long cuz i have been MIA

“Okay… Red? No… Looks like you’re trying too hard… But pink is just, too innocent, and you’re not twenty one anymore Bonnie.”

Elle was tossing different shades of lipstick in and out of her make up bag, unscrewing the lids and tsking to herself. Bonnibel didn’t mind, since all she had to do was sit and try not to lean on her curlers.

Apparently, the restaurant Marceline had invited her to was a little exclusive, practically five stars, serving’s usually upwards of thirty bucks per plate, and a large array of drinks at the lounge. Bonnie knew of the luxurious life, but ever since she’d taken up teaching, she’d integrated less and less of it into her daily lifestyle. Downgrading to a less flashy car, trying not to live as lush as she had when she’d been spending her parent’s money.

The only nice thing she had was her home, a fancy apartment but even still, it was affordable and above all, a safe place to live. 

If not for Elle knowing every fancy restaurant in the state, Bonnibel would have been wearing business casual, jeans, a blazer and whatever earrings looked flashy enough. Elle had enlightened her of the place she was having her first date and had steered her away from the jeans and over to the cocktail dresses.

Right now, she was wearing a coral coloured dress, cut just above the knee. Lace adorned around the shoulders and sleeves, leaving her neck slightly exposed so she could wear her favourite emerald necklace. She’d opted for the smallest heels she could get away with and was now dealing with Elle’s perfectionist personality when it came to make up. 

“Are you sure—I’m not too dressed up?” she asked, parting her lips as Elle was busy filling them in with something sheer and glossy. 

“Absolutely. I mean, if you’d just wear the platforms I suggested...” Elle pursed her lips as she carefully dabbed her brush, pulling away to look at her creation. 

“I’m already nervous. I don’t need to fall flat on my face and make myself look like an idiot.” 

“That’s fair. Plus, if this is gonna work, you two should be the same height, so you can kiss and like make out easier.” Elle grinned to the other, Bonnibel blushing quite easily. Of course, she’d entertained the idea of doing such things, but she didn’t want to. She wanted this to be special, and she was a traditional person when it came to dating. One of the reasons Elle told her she was single. 

“Okay, lemme take out these curlers and get outta here so you’re not too late. I won’t be the reason your dry spell conti—Hey!“ Bonnie smacked her friend on the arm, Elle grumbling. 

Curly pink hair fell down all around Bonnibel’s face, framing her cheeks and falling down her shoulders and back. She had to admit; she’d never felt more beautiful. She really hoped this wasn’t too much… What if this was like the movies, where she showed up to a ‘fancy’ place and it ended up being a sports bar and she utterly embarrassed herself and Marceline.

“Alright, you got like… ten minutes before she get’s here. Don’t ruin your make up, and don’t touch your hair,” she scolded as she slipped on her own shoes, fixing her jacket. “Good luck.” 

Bonnibel caught the wink Elle gave before exiting her apartment, leaving Bonnibel to stand in front of her hallway mirror, checking herself over. She tried to suck in her stomach, tugged on the ends of her dress, fixed the sleeves, tried her best not to touch the hair on her head, but jumped almost immediately when she heard her phone ring. Running over to the couch, she spotted the caller ID. 

**Marceline: Parked outside on the street. Ready when you are (;**

That damn winky face. Somehow, coming from Marceline, it wasn’t as malicious as say… some other people who had offered their interest in her.

B **onnie: Coming down now!**

One more look in the mirror. She had to look nice, this had to be perfect, or at least, as close to perfect as she could get. Was it silly to be this old and feeling this way? Bonnie was still a few years away from the big three dash zero, but even still. Most of her old college friends were in long committed relationships, getting married or already talking about kids if they already didn’t have them. It all seemed a bit mundane to her, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but be jealous of the normalcy their lives had.

As she finally made her way to the lobby, she spotted Marceline by her car on the sidewalk, leaning against it. A leather jacket? Sunglasses? She was too cool. Bonnibel already found herself blushing and tapped her cheeks so it would fade a bit.

The click and clack of her heels made her presence known as she walked towards the car… And seeing the small double take Marceline offered when she finally laid her eyes on the pretty and pink girl helped, just a little.

“Wow,” Marceline started, giving the old up and down, a smirk and an eyebrow lift. “You clean up nice.”

“I was gonna say the same for you." 

“Nah. It’s honestly the car. If I was standing in front of a tattoo shop, I’d probably get frisked for looking like a punk,” Marceline laughed, Bonnibel chuckling as well.

Beneath the leather jacket, Bonnibel could make out a nice blouse, dark red of course, and her signature boots. Somehow with this outfit, they seemed more fancy than how she normally wore them at school.

She was so focused on analyzing the other’s outfit during their silent stares that she hadn’t noticed the car door in front of her opening. Marceline moved her sunglasses to her forehead, seeing as it was darker now, and offered a wink and a smile.

“Step inside the chariot, Princess. Or you won’t be able to get that pink lady."

As if that was the only reason Bonnibel was going out with Marceline.

* * *

 

The drive to the restaurant was awkward and horribly silent… That is, it would have been if Marceline hadn’t been the master of casual conversation. Bonnie had done her best to try and think of things to say—compliment her? Comment on her car? Ask about school? Talk about your students? Elle had made it very clear to Bonnie not to talk about school or anyone else besides themselves that night. 

This was a date and not a teacher meeting. She wasn’t a teacher tonight. Tonight, she was Bonnibel Burnett. Single lady, working for her medical license, going on a date. 

Bonnie was thankful for Marceline’s easy conversation. It was simple, relaxing, didn’t require anything extra. She clutched her wallet tightly, but the grip eased as she found herself laughing at some of the little comments Marceline left. Not even at the restaurant, and she was already having a great time.

Marceline had called in advance, a table for two, outside on the terrace, surrounded by vines and fancy tea lights. Bonnie wasn’t sure if she could be more impressed. It almost seemed too perfect, but at the same time she didn’t mind too much. No reason to fight it. Even if the night didn’t end the way she wanted, she could definitely enjoy the moment. 

The two sat down, Bonnie fixing her dress as a new nervous habit, and was grateful when the waitor brought over their menus. Of course, based on the way the place looked, she had expected the prices to be well past the teens, but even still, she found herself flipping the menu over numerous times, wondering what was the cheapest thing.

“Oh by the way, I’m buying,” Marceline interjected, having noticed the others inability to pick something. “And get whatever you want okay? It’s my treat, I mean it.”

“No—I can-“

“Yes you can.” She smirked up from her menu, looking down at her own. “Seriously, this is a date, and I take full responsibility of it by buying you dinner.”

Bonnie recalled this a bit. If they pay, you put out something along those lines is what Elle told her. She wasn’t sure if the rules applied to Marceline, or if it was just a guy thing… Either way, she wasn’t for it, but as far as she could tell, Marceline wasn’t like that. She wanted to believe she wasn’t at least.

As the waitor came around, Marceline looked up from her menu, seeing if Bonnie was at all ready. She was still trying to decide if she should get the meal she wanted that was around $28 for the plate or get the green salad that was at least $15… and if she should even joke around with the drink that brought the night upon them.

“Bonnie,” Marceline started, lifting her brows with an almost apologetic smile. “I’ll be upset if I find out you didn’t order something you’d really enjoy just to be courteous. Seriously, let me spoil you, okay?” 

The words hit Bonnie so abruptly somehow. No one had ever been so… forward with her, from the start, she could tell Marceline was a brave one when it came to liking someone and letting them know how much they liked them. Bonnie on the other hand had always been slow to realize, slow to reciprocate. But with Marceline’s words over her head, she nodded her head with a smile, placing her menu down.

“I’ll have the tenderloid, rare and the Ebenezer Shiraz,” Marceline started, handing her menu off.

“Oh- And, I’ll have the salmon,” Bonnibel stated as she handed the menu up as well.

“And a pink lady for her as well,” Marceline interjected to the waiter as he scribbled down their order. Bonnie had somehow forgot as she’d ordered her meal.

“Wow—Shiraz? I’m pretty impressed.”

“Yeah,” Marceline started as she fixed one of the buttons on her shirt, leaning over the table a bit more so she could talk easier. “My dad used to take me to tons of his trade meetings and wine tasting events. I don’t drink it all the time, but with meat I feel like they go perfect together.”

Bonnie was already learning something new every minute of their date. The woman whom she’d mistaken for a student just a few weeks prior, assuming she was some deadbeat newbie teacher who’d quit after she realized being the cool music teacher wasn’t going to get her far… Well, now she was sitting in front of her, looking like the most sophisticated person Bonnibel Burnett had ever met. Interesting how quickly the tables had turned.

“Your drinks ladies,” the waiter stated as he came back, carefully placing their drinks down.

“I feel so out of place here. Even their cocktails are beautiful,” Bonnie said as she marveled at the way they’d managed to decorate the rim of the glass and slice the cherry.

“What are you talking about? You look beautiful—I honestly feel underdressed. I didn’t know you had your own wardrobe and make up team,” Marceline teased, taking a sip of her glass.

Bonnie had been taking a taste of her drink as well, which allowed her to ignore the compliment a bit, swallowing. “I have a friend who’s a hair stylist and I think she went to cosmetology school? Regardless, I trust her with make up more so than myself.”

Marceline didn’t want to say it, but the insinuation that Bonnibel had been so nervous to have her friend come over and give her this make over was incredibly flattering, and more importantly, made her realize how much Bonnibel might be putting on this date. She wouldn’t show it, but it made Marceline a bit nervous.

The two continued their small talk, eagerly awaiting their meals and sipping their drinks inbetween comfortable chatter. Once their meals came, they both tucked in, enjoying the gourmet dinner together

* * *

 

“What? No! You’re lying!”

“Honest to god,” Marceline said, raising her hand over her chest as she wiped her mouth of the food she’d finished. “For a brief like, two years, I really wanted to be on Disney Channel. My dad knew some people there’s,” she leaned forward, feeling so embarrassed to have brought this up. “There’s this one scene, where Zac is walking with Vanessa and they had me pretending to put posters up on the walls in the background.”

“I can’t believe you were in High School Musical. That’s-“

“Shh, you’re gonna blow my cover,” Marceline teased. “Seriously though, it was good money. Without it I wouldn’t have been able to buy my first electric guitar. Those things are real expensive. Also paid for all my music lessons, coaching and schooling.”

“So you’ve really been devoted to music your whole life- Besides the brief moment of stardom.” Bonnibel laughed, going to finish her drink and move to the glass of water beside it. 

“My mom was a musician,” Marceline started with a warm smile. “Apparently she played every instrument under the sun, including singing. I just, really wanted to be like her my whole life.”

Bonnibel couldn’t help but notice the way Marceline’s demeanor changed, and the way she spoke about her mother, in past tense. “Was?” she carefully asked.

“She passed away when I was six.” Marceline went to finish her own glass of wine, not responding to the question in much of a way other than indifferent. “I remember her singing me to sleep a lot, but I feel like, the her that I see in my dreams is this rockstar woman based on how I saw her in my head as a kid.” She laughed softly.

Bonnibel wasn’t sure if she should keep pressing her, but she wanted to know these sorts of things. Regardless of how sad or depressing they were. 

“As cliché as it sounds, playing music makes me feel closer to her than I was ever able to feel.” 

“It’s not cliché. It’s a really beautiful sentiment,” Bonnibel quickly stated after Marceline’s words. The smile she returned her made Bonnie feel once again that ever so fast beating heart in her chest.

“Thanks,” she started, taking a deep breath as the waiter came by to clear their plates, offering them some tea or coffee. They both waved it off, deciding they’d just sit and chat a bit. “So that’s my music story. What’s yours with Science?”

“Science?” Bonnie asked a bit confused as she lifted a brow and folded her napkin in front of her.

“Yeah, like, why science? There’s a billion areas of study to teach, so how come you picked science?”

If Bonnibel could talk up two things it was candy and science… and Marceline might be too young in this relationship to handle both long winded conversations in the span of a week. The best she could do was offer the short version. It was one thing to ask why Bonnibel liked science but it was slightly different to ask her why science over everything else. 

“It’s kinda a long story,” Bonnibel started, as she always did, if this question was ever asked. “Science, just…” She couldn’t think of the words, her hands going to the napkin in front of her, ruffling it around. “It just gives me purpose, you know? It’s the thing that’s always there for me when I don’t know what to do or think. I’m the type of person who needs answers to things that can’t be explained,” she stated softly, thinking of one in particular, but forcing herself not to bring it up. Not because it was private or would upset her, but she didn’t want to gain pity as she often did.

“Whenever something happens in my life I don’t understand, I’ve always been able to turn to science, to the answers it gives me. It offered me a lot of comfort when I didn’t know where else to turn,” she chuckled softly. “I’d almost say it was like religion to me, like how it is for other people. When I realized that, I knew it was what I had to do. Whether I was teaching it, or applying it to the world around me.”

Marceline just watched Bonnibel speak, seeing the way her face seemed to light up as she continued on, talking about how she was in school still for her PH.D a work in progress, how she’d taken the job here because she knew that if she was going to spend her time doing anything, she wanted to give back somehow. Molding young minds in this way, creating an environment where they could learn and thrive was something she was passionate for. In Marceline’s opinion, if they’d had more teachers like Bonnibel Burnett, schools would be much better off.

Still, something didn’t seem right. Something was hidden beneath Bonnie’s words. Marceline didn’t dare tread, because it was too soon. Some secrets were better left unsaid until the right time. And that time, she eagerly hoped, would come.

“Anyways, I’m going on! Sorry—I could seriously talk about science all day if you don’t stop me,” Bonnie said as she waved her hand, laughing nervously. Marceline didn’t care somehow, reaching her hand across the table to Bonnie’s that was still fisting, holding the napkin in her palm. She slid her cool fingers over the peach skin, freckled here and there.

“I like hearing you talk about something so excitedly,” Marceline sincerely stated. “Even if high school me might have thought you were a big nerd.” The two laughed, Bonnie letting her hand be gently caressed before they both pulled away.

“I have a feeling we wouldn’t have been friends in high school,” Bonnie started, assuming a lot of Marceline but after having heard about her life more, she was certain adulthood would have been the only place they’d cross paths.

“I was kinda scary. I had this—“ she motioned to the left side of her face “—side of my head shaved, only wore ripped jeans and hung out with the crappiest people. Pretty sure our names were carved indefinitely into the detention desks in the study hall.”

Bonnibel couldn’t help but laugh out loud, imagining this thuggy Marceline Abadeer whom sounded like her worst nightmare in high school.

“I was just your typical preppy nerd—played softball, voted class president, straight A’s… next to no actual friends.”

“Did you have the jock boyfriend?” Marceline teased.

“Hah! Braco? He wishes,” she laughed, recalling the ex boyfriend. “I was there when he tried out for the football team. Of course, me being the seventeen year old in ‘love’ ran onto the field to help him, gosh… talk about embarrassing.”

Marceline laughed as she shook her head, imagining a different type of Bonnie. Natural hair, freckled and probably nose deep in a book at all times. “Hey, we were all seventeen and really stupid. I don’t usually count high school relationships as real, so it’s okay. He can be disqualified in my books.”

“We dated for a while though,” she started, and Bonnie wished she had realized she’d said too much because when topics like this came up, she also tended to ramble. First rule of a date, don’t bring up exes.

“I just, really wanted it to work out, wanted that cheesy high school romance where we kissed by the lockers, went to prom, went to football games together, walked down graduation… picked our college—Oh.” Bonnie covered her mouth, gritting her teeth. “Sorry, that’s—really not something you probably care about, sorry.”

“So you wanted a stereotypical high school romance?” Marceline asked, surprising Bonnibel a bit.

“I watched too many movies. Maybe too many musicals,” she slyly squeezed into the conversation. Marceline gasped playfully.

“Just for that, I’m not gonna tell you the other Disney movie I’m in,” Marceline said as she crossed her arms across the table, leaving Bonnibel begging for more.

 

* * *

 

As the night came to an end, the restaurant was beginning to close up for the night and the two women knew they needed to skedaddle. The only thing keeping Bonnibel from making her exit quickly was her realization that this night was almost over. A night she couldn’t describe as anything other than perfect.

Making their way back to Marceline’s car, Bonnibel was treated like royalty yet again as she had her door opened for her and was helped in with a slight of hand. The drive back to her place was smooth and a bit confusing as Bonnie recognized the street but didn’t understand why Marceline was parking there. 

“My house is up a few blocks?” she asked a bit confused, Marceline unbuckling her seatbelt and exiting her side of the car. Once she arrived at the other side, she helped Bonnie out with a smile.

“I know. I thought we could walk for a bit. The street lights are beautiful this time of night.” 

She wasn’t wrong. It had rained the morning prior so the sky was cloudy save for the moonlight practically cascading down on the sidewalked streets. The streetlamps were all decorated and lit perfectly in a row down the streets, most shops closed but their signage still bright and lovely. 

It was winter, so snow littered a few corners and streets, but the breeze wasn’t so bad. Just a slight chill tonight. Bonnibel cursed that she didn’t bring a jacket with her, but the sentiment that Marceline wanted to spend more time with her and walk her to her door was incredibly sweet. She’d freeze to death happily this way. 

That notion only lasted just a moment before she felt her shoulders become heavy. Marceline had removed her leather jacket and draped it around Bonnie’s back, brushing it down. 

“Sorry, I forgot how cold it was out.”

“You’re okay?” Bonnie asked, clutching the jacket tightly to her as they began to make their way down the street. 

“I’m always cold. I like it. Besides, lending your jacket to your date is a pretty good romantic cliché, right?” Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she looked to the other confused. Marceline sighed a bit as she looked ahead. “You know, the jock asks out the girl, they go on a date but the girl forgets her jacket, so the jock selflessly gives up his jacket so his date won’t get cold. Classic high school romance.”

“And you’re the jock in this situation?” Bonnie laughed, feeling Marceline lightly nudge her with her shoulder. The two laughed a bit, Bonnie seeing that her words from earlier had obviously left an impression on Marceline. “It’s sweet. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” They continued to walk in silence, Bonnie all too flustered to properly speak now, as she saw her apartment street approaching. 

“I never see you during the 3rd block lunch? Do you usually leave school?” Bonnie asked, trying to break the silence, though bringing up school had been another thing she wasn’t meant to talk about, but she wanted to assume that after this date, this relationship would continue. She’d see her again.

“I’m usually with Simon.” That was slightly surprising to hear, Bonnie turning to look to her a bit more serious.

“Petrikov? The principle?”

“He’s a friend of my dad’s. Offered me the music teacher position actually.” Marceline gave a small sigh as she spotted Bonnie’s apartment coming closer. “He’s not that old, but I like to help him out whenever I’ve got spare time. He’s been really helpful., so it’s just me being a decent human and doing what I can for him.” 

Bonnibel would have never guessed Marceline had that secret hidden from her. It sorta made sense. Marceline had rather abruptly arrived at the school, the last music teacher having left to pursue another career. The school normally took a lot longer to hire teachers, but if Petrikov had already known someone talented for the role, then why not just hire them?

“Well, if you’re ever free, maybe we can eat lunch together,” Bonnie offered, feeling her cheeks heat up very suddenly. She didn’t hear a response, and to that she turned her head, seeing that Marceline was staring at her, very obviously. “What?”

“Oh nothing, just wondering if you’re seriously asking me on a second date, during our first date. And at school none the less. 

“Wh-Is, that a rule or something?” Bonnie said it fearfully, actually unaware if that wasn’t courteous or if it was rude to assume the date had gone so well from the start.

“I’m teasing you Bonnie! You’re gonna be loads of fun to mess around with, I can already tell.”

It was interesting, the way Marceline spoke to her. Spoke as if this date had gone well, that there would be plenty of dates in the future, that this was something already worth investing in. Was that something quick to think so soon? Was it dangerous to assume? Unless, Marceline was hoping that this would move quickly so they could get to the finish line and she could go onto the next piece she wanted. 

Bonnie forced herself not to think that, because she wanted to believe Marceline liked her, really, truly, liked her. Didn’t want her for her body or for lust, for a date so she could feel good about herself. She wanted to believe this might be something really special. 

While she thought that, they approached the front entranceway to Bonnie’s apartment, inside a crystal building. Bonnie turned to the street, her back against the double doors, looking up and then back to Marceline. 

“I guess this is it,” she whispered, going to remove the jacket around her shoulders and offering it back to Marceline. “I had a lot of fun tonight. Probably the best date I’ve been on.”

“Me too.” Marceline’s answer was simple, and incredibly true.

The gravity between them grew stronger as they both began to move into one another, and it would have been easy to go from there, allow their own desires to take hold and leave them to the natural forces. However, something felt different, to them both even if they’d not say it aloud. Like if they tried moving too fast, they might ruin the surprise. It had been a long time since Marceline had felt something like this, and Bonnibel felt like the wait would be rewarded this time, instead of being a constant reminder to why she was still alone.

“I don’t, know if it’s too forward to assume… We could really go on a second date sometime. I’d really like that.”

Bonnie let her eyes fall onto the other, feeling her hands reach out somehow and slowly curl into Marceline’s. They were still so cold, but they felt nice. 

“Nothing could be more forward than how I gave you my number.”

“How about me flashing you when we first met,” Bonnie responded. The two laughed at the comment, eyes disconnecting but meeting up again. 

They realized what they were doing, just stalling, allowing themselves to continue standing with each other if only so the night wouldn’t end. Silent cars whizzing by, the sound of melted snow splashing softly behind them, clouds moving overhead as they revealed the moonlight again and again. 

“I should go before you freeze,” Marceline whispered, her hands squeezing the others as they began to let go.

“Yeah…” Bonnie whispered, feeling Marceline’s hands yet again as they slid up her arms, and soon she found them both in an embrace. She felt Marceline’s hands on the small of her back, and her own fell atop the others shoulders, the feel of her long smooth hair falling onto the fingers.

As they held one another, the two pulled away but it wasn’t exactly as expected. Instead of what Marceline thought she’d receive, she felt the soft press of lips to her cheek. Her eyes shut at the sensation, a hand cupping her face as gentle as could be.

The warmth lasted a moment before she felt the pull away, hand still holding the other in front of her.

“Goodnight,” was all she heard whispered to her, and before she had time to properly react, she was watching Bonnibel walk into her building and turn to go for the elevator.

Of course what she missed was the cartwheel Bonnie’s heart did, which caused her to hold her chest and relearn how to breathe again. Why hadn’t she properly kissed her? Was she that flustered to do something so simple?

She didn’t for the life of her know. Slowly, she poked her head around the corner, wanting to see if she could spot Marceline’s reaction, but she’d already walked off.

“Stupid…” Bonnie stated to herself, holding her face as she waited for the elevator to take her to her floor. She wasn’t trying to be a tease, though now she felt as though she had been.

Quickly, she grabbed her phone, texting hastily. 

 **Bonnie: I’m sorry I just got so nervous.**  

She only had to wait a split second before she received a text back. 

 **Marceline: No kissing on the first date. I get it don’t worry about it**  

Bonnibel sighed as she was relieved at least that Marceline wasn’t offended it sounded by the failed kiss. She placed her phone down by her side as she fiddled with the elevator keys, and watched the numbers ding as she ascended the case. Then, of course her phone buzzed, and somehow she was nervous to check it. 

 **Elle: GURLL~~ if you don’t respond to this text, you better be in bed—and not alone!!! ;D**  

Bonnie sighed as she watched the elevator numbers continue, finally stopping. The doors opened as she texted, knowing how to reach her room without even looking. 

**Bonnie: Come on, you know me better than that… But we kissed? Sorta, I kissed her cheek.**

She knew she was about to get reamed out by Elle, since she’d been the one to tell her she better practice tying knots with cherry stems if she wanted this date to be any good.

Entering her empty house, Bonnie was quick to kick off her shoes, going to the couch to rest as she began to remove all her jewelry. She stopped a moment to look at herself in the nearby mirror, impressed by her hair and make up looking so good. Her fingers touched them delicately. Somehow, she had confidence she hadn’t really felt before, that even if this date hadn’t gone well, she looked like her best self. She felt like a princess.

The cellphone buzzed as she sat down and she saw Elle’s message box going from 1 to 10 in a few seconds. That girl could text so fast, though it was probably just a bunch of angry face emoji’s and skeleton faces. She groaned, plopping onto the couch.

“No kissing on the first date… I’m so stupid.” Rubbing her face of the stupidity she felt, she sat up and went to change.

All she could think of was those lips. Why hadn’t she kissed them? She’d been staring at them all night! They were smooth, thin, not chapped at all. And she was a music teacher, so she must have great lips… great tongue… great fingers- 

Bonnie slapped her cheeks, looking into the mirror as she was now washing her face of her make up. Now she was sounding like Elle, and that just wasn’t her.

She knew she was probably just afraid, afraid if her kissing was bad, Marceline might call off all future dates. That could happen. That wasn’t completely illogical. And if they had their second date on school grounds, for sure they’d not kiss so she needed a good plan. Once Elle was done screaming at her to probably jump back into her car, drive to Marceline’s house with nothing but a bra and panties andg o in for the kill, she’d ask for some advice—or maybe ask Phoebe. She had a younger outlook on dating, seeing as she was about 5 years her junior.

A sigh left her lips as she grabbed her phone and went to lie in her bed, the big plush blankets around her deflating as she cuddled into them.

While Elle’s name was hitting 25 inbox messages, she noticed another message, Marceline’s popping up. Without hesitation she hit it, wondering if this might be a message she didn’t want to read.

**Marceline: Want me to save you a lunch seat in the cafeteria on Monday and we can hold hands under the table? I’ll let you use my lunchcard and buy you a slushie :P**

Bonnie couldn’t stifle the laugh that left her, quickly sitting up and texting back.

**Bonnie: Making fun of me isn’t the best way to ask me out on a second date you know. Though I guess you’d know more about ‘High School’ than anything…**

**Marceline: Maybe now I won’t buy you the slushie for being so mean :C**

The pinked haired girl reached to turn off her light as she saw Marceline still writing text, and decided to let her respond before typing another comeback.

**Marceline: Seriously though, it’s an hour lunch right? We can go to the mall nearby and grab something. That way, we won’t be on school grounds, so maybe you’ll kiss me on the lips this time.**

Bonnie felt her cheeks go red, her toes fidgeting under the pillow. How could Marceline be so sly like that? Bonnie wasn’t used to someone so forward, but clearly this woman had a lot of confidence to think she could talk that way and not be shot down or deflected by a rejection.

She really didn’t know how to respond however. That sounded like a fine idea, but knowing they could kiss made her all too embarrassed.

**Bonnie: I’d like that.**

It was all Bonnie felt she could say. She really didn’t want to make any promises she couldn’t keep, but she didn’t want to deny Marceline of something she clearly wanted, which any adult at this point in their life usually was after. Bonnibel Burnett was so old school when it came to this sorta thing, she shot herself in the foot all too often.

**Marceline: I’m kidding about the kiss by the way. Your lips were really soft though. I can’t lie and say I’m not excited for when you’ll let me kiss you properly.**

**Bonnie: I’m really bad at flirting Marceline. Especially over text.**

**Marceline: Bon, this isn’t flirting. I’m being honest. I like you and I just want you to know.**

Bonnie felt her heart stop a bit in her chest. Could someone one really be this infatuated after just one date? Or only knowing someone for about 2 weeks? She’d not heard that before, except for Elle who fell in love with anyone who bought her dinner and was fairly attractive. Bonnie on the other hand, she didn’t think that was plausible. Her fingers sat on the phone, holding the screen, unsure what her next move should be. _Say something… Say anything! Don’t leave her hanging! You like her too!_

**Bonnie: Oh. Sorry I didn’t realize. But, I like you too. I’ll make sure I don’t disappoint, when we get to the next part.**

Bonnie hit send and regretted how she’d worded the last portion of the text, groaning softly to herself. Without a response back from Marceline, she decided to check the +40 messages Elle had sent her and the one from Phoebe asking how her night went and if she could bring the extra strong coffee for next week. She texted them both till her eyes truly became heavy. The last text she read was from Marceline however.

**Marceline: Sweet dreams Bubblegum.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get out wHOOH! and sorry for all the texting i hate writing text in stories but I feel like, we all text so much now it would feel really weird not seeing it idk also as we know bonnie and marcy be texting girls so >;B^D
> 
> Uhh if there are typos sorry also I went through and tried to fix the timeline lOL it's supposed to be like mid winter in some town that experiences seasons so if I said anything that made it seem like it was fall or something that's me being a doof and not remembering dates 
> 
> badaboooom


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time baby 
> 
> Let's get this ball rollin

Monday mornings were always the hardest. Especially during winter, having a weekend to be relaxing at home or in warm enclosures, being in the freezing cold school building was a bit of a downer. Everyone was always pretty exhausted, especially and of the students (and younger staff) who thought Sunday nights out late would be good when they needed to wake up at 6 am to get their work in order before 7:30 am school bell rang.

Phoebe was always worse for wear, as she lived farther from school with her parents still, her father demanding she save money and live at home until her job was secured at the school. If she lost it for some reason, he didn't want to deal with helping her cover rent or having to move her in and out of the large home they had. In reality, it was just a father being very overprotective and Phoebe complained but deep down didn't mind too much.

The long drive always left her tired as she came into the teachers lounge. She yawned as she made her way to the coffee machine, spotting her friend who somehow looked different. Was she smiling? It wasn't like she didn't smile, but she looked lighter somehow, eyes energetic. Bonnie was chatting with another coworker, laughing lightly as she told a joke. That was definitely different. Bonnie wasn't a comedian, or much of a chatter person with people she rarely spoke to.

Phoebe smiled however, because she had a feeling she knew why. Being infatuated did that to you. It made the world around you seem rosy, made whatever problems you had seem fixable and small.

Bonnie continued to speak, spotting Phoebe and offering a farewell to the professor she was speaking to.

"Hey," she said with a smile, watching as Phoebe blew on her fresh mug of coffee.

"You seem to be in good spirits. Had a good date, yeah?"

Bonnie blushed immediately and pursed her lips with a smile.

"Yeah. It was... really good."

Her fingers absentmindedly played with her hair, pieces curled and layered different. She'd taken a few notes from Elle, what sort of make up to use to emphasize this or make that pop. She wore make up before all this, but she felt like she definitely was cleaning up for someone in particular.

"Second date yet?" Phoebe asked quickly.

"Actually, yes," Bonnie started, going to grab a sugar packet and dispense it into her slightly bitter tea. "We're gonna go to the market across the street for lunch today."

"Oh, how fancy. You guys should just eat in the cafeteria," she teased, laughing as Bonnie rolled her eyes and offered a fake laugh.

"She made the same joke. Do I really give off that... cliche romance vibe?"

"Sorta? I don't know. I just know you're a traditionalist and you have high expectations. Which is fine."

Bonnie knew she'd always had high expectations for dating, for how she wanted dates to go and the person she was dating none the less. Still, she didn't want to scare Marceline off by seeming uptight as she was.

"It's cute Bonnie! I wouldn't let it get to you." Phoebe knew her words were making Bonnie think hard about her actions and she didn't want her friend to become concerned with every little thing now. "Just be yourself. If you guys are going on a second date so soon, that's a good sign."

That was true... Bonnibel pondered that a moment before she heard the first bell ring, signaling the buses had arrived and teachers should make their way. The two grabbed their coffee's and began to make their way down the halls. The history wing and science wing were close together but their classrooms were far enough apart they couldn't see each other in between the switching of classes.

The halls were still empty as they walked, posters for the senior class trip on the walls, advertisements for prom and other events Bonnie never bothered herself with keeping up with. She'd probably get suckered into chaperoning the senior prom since she had been with them all since their Freshman year. Of course she knew it wouldn't be some innocent waltzing sort of dance. She'd probably spend her time breaking up grind lines and making sure students weren't having sex in the dark corners of the ballroom they'd be renting.

"Oh, by the way," Phoebe said between a sip of her warm drink that was slowly returning her energy. "Elle wants to know which place to make the reservation for your birthday."

"Oh god... I totally forgot."

In truth, she had. Turning 26 wasn't a real big deal or milestone, but it did remind her she was past the halfway point of being 25 and still being allowed to act like a lost young adult. The idea of staying home, rotting with candy and cake and watching tv sounded appealing to her but she knew Elle wasn't the type of person to give up an opportunity to throw a party or at least, entertain people.

"It'll be fun! And hey- maybe we can add Marceline to the guest list?" Phoebe smirked and winked as she nudged the pink haired woman who swallowed heavy. Would that be okay? They weren't even dating yet, but if there was a party in 2 weeks, it would be fair to assume they'd be in a place they could to that. Come to a party as a couple? If they were a couple.

"Maybe," Bonnie whispered, trying not to entertain the idea that she'd maybe have Marceline by her side, hand around her waist, chatting and talking like a real couple, holding drinks and clinking for cheers... maybe even kissing and escaping the party to be alone-- Bonnie forced her brain back to the moment at hand. "Uh-- yeah I'm fine with whichever. Maybe that place with the private booths? I don't want this to be a big thing. Just, casual get together."

"I've known Elle for about a year, and I don't think the word casual exists in her dictionary Bonnie."

They both sighed. The three had only started hanging out together when Elle and Phoebe were introduced at a small party. The two hit it off and ever since, the three had become fairly close. Phoebe carried herself in a mature light, so Elle and Bonnie never felt they were talking to someone a few years their junior.

"No secret strippers-- or lap dances!" Bonnie shot to Phoebe as she laughed, both parting to head to their classrooms.

"No promises!" Phoebe shot back.

Bonnie entered her classroom, setting up her desk and going to check herself in the mirror behind her chair. The door opened a few times, students filing in, her freshmen students this time, so she wasn't worried, just that they would all be tired, missing important homework and need a good wake up exercise to get them ready for the 90 minute class ahead.

The clock across the room showed she had about three hours before lunch, a lunch she was very much looking forward to. Marceline said she'd drive them over to the shopping center not far from the high school, just so they wouldn't have to worry about socializing with any students.

As the bell rang for first period to start, Bonnie smiled warmly to her students, asking everyone to pull out their homework which was only greeted with groans.

* * *

 

It was strange how quickly an event like... meeting someone, maybe someone you had a pretty big crush on, could make time pass by so much faster than normal. Bonnibel felt like her first two classes passed by at triple speed, her eyes not even seeing the clock numerous times, which caused her classes to run right into the bell. She noticed the second period and managed to collect herself, fixing her reading glasses and alerting everyone in the room.

"Make sure you all study for the test Friday!" She warned, seeing as the Friday tests for her freshman and sophmores were racking in low scores which of course needed to change. Bonnie had faith.

The bell rang loudly and the students began filing out, thankfully none of them asking any questions or wanting to discuss since lunch period was coming upon them all, unless it was study hall, which they ate lunch in anyways.

She checked her watch, seeing the time-- 10:50 am-- which would be perfect timing. Marceline had told her to meet by the music classroom before eleven, which was plenty of time for her to pack up her things and head over. She'd wait for the students rushing so she could cruise through the empty halls down to the art wing.

After about five minutes, she checked herself over in the mirror once again. Somehow, she was still a little nervous, even though it was clear even to her Marceline did like her. But, minds can change right? Maybe overnight? Bonnibel had a lot of self doubt, maybe from past relationships, maybe from what friends told her, or how people reacted to some of the thing she said... No.

She'd not let that part of her shine true. It chased people away. This was an exhausting life to live. It might seem all fine and dandy, productive and healthy, but the aftermath was a lonely apartment, a lonely bed, always a third wheel, not always having someone to share exciting news with...

Bonnie didn't realize she'd been thinking so deeply and she let out a long sigh, her fingers playing with a lose curl in her hair. Tucking it behind her ear, she reviewed herself once more before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Of course, until she heard the phone on her desk ring. The school phone. Technically, she didn't have to answer it, whoever was calling obviously knew she was on lunch break, but Bonnie knew it was important she answer. What if it was an emergency? Something that couldn't be phoned on her cell.

She groaned as she walked back, her heels clicking on the floor. She leaned onto her desk, grabbing the phone and clearing her throat.

"Yes? Bonnibel Burnett speaking?"

"Miss Burnett? Oh good you're still there," rang an elderly voice, a small amount of relief. Mr. Petrikov, the principal."Could you please come to my office if you're not already on lunch? You don't have a class after this, correct?"

Bonnie didn't, but Marceline did. The lunch date would only work if they were both present.

"I--Um..." She looked to her clock, seeing the hands display 10:56 am. "Of course. I'll be right down."

She wasn't sure why'd she'd done that, but his voice had sounded slightly concerned and she was never normally called down to the office unless it was a real emergency-which had yet to happen. The phone hung up as she reached for her cell, texting Marceline that she'd be late and apologizing quickly.

**Marceline: Hey, no worries. Simon's prob. got something important to talk to you about.**

**Bonnie: Yeah. I'll be done as soon as possible!**

**Marceline: I'll wait by my car. Meet me outside and we can just drive over, k?**

Bonnibel walked down the hall in relief, seeing that Marceline didn't sound upset. She didn't know the extent of Simon and Marceline's relationship just yet, but she did know they were close so she surely understood.

The walk to the main office wasn't long and thankfully it was closer to the entrance of the school and parking lot than some of the other staff offices. If this didn't take long, Bonnie could quickly run outside and dukes of hazard jump into the car.

Knocking lightly, she poked her head into the room, seeing the elderly man shuffling through papers. He hadn't noticed her just yet, so she knocked once again, waving which got his attention.

"Oh! Miss Burnett, I'm sorry," he started, placing the papers down. "I apologize for cutting into your lunch, but I wanted to talk to you about something before I forgot."

"It's no problem. What was it you wanted to discuss?"

Bonnibel slowly shut the door behind her, going to take a seat as he gestured. Apparently this was going to be a long conversation...

* * *

 

"You're gonna go?" Marceline asked, biting into her sandwich as Bonnie gave a shrug, her spoon stirring the soup she'd purchased just so she could watch the white and green swirl into each other.

"I don't know..." she started, sighing. "I mean, I guess it makes sense. I've traveled outside the states a handful of times, so flying won't be an issue. And, it is the senior class. I feel like I raised them. It'd be like, one last adventure before they get crushed by college."

Marceline laughed at the cold statement, finding it all too true.

"Wait till they graduate college. You won't wanna be there for that," Marceline scoffed, eyes going wide as she took another bite, watching Bonnibel sip her smoothie. "You should go."

"It's a 5 day trip to London. That's, a lot to think about."

"Yeah, but it's all expenses paid-- you'd be like a celebrity! All you have to do is... keep your eyes on a couple dozen kids. Make sure they don't get homesick or wander off, or get kidnapped."

Bonnie perked her eyes at that statement. "That doesn't make me feel much like going!"

The two laughed together, realizing the absurdity of the words and Bonnie finally took her first spoonful of soup.

The conversation in Mr. Petrikov's room had taken about fifteen minutes, probably closer to twenty, which meant driving across to the nicer restaurants wouldn't be worth it. They settled for the small sandwich and deli- far enough from school they'd see no students but close enough they wouldn't return late.

They both sat across from each other beneath a picnic table, red and white patterned umbrella above them. Not snowing but the sky was grey, seeing as the winter months would soon come to an end. They weren't cold however, the outdoor heaters on. It was... kinda cute? Maybe not what Bonnie had first anticipated, but the fact that Marceline was being so chill about it really resonated well with her.

"I'll see if Simon will let me go too. I haven't been to England in like..." Marceline pursed her lips a second, her fingers lifting from the sandwich to count. "Four years? Five?"

"I have a feeling you were doing something more fun than chaperoning a bunch of teenagers."

"It was a music thing, so yeah it was a lot more fun... But thinking of doing that sorta thing now, just sounds exhausting. I think I've started to appreciate the relaxing and getting eight hours of sleep life now." Marceline finished off her sandwich, rubbing her hands together and letting the crumbs fall off her fingers as she grabbed her soda. Bonnie felt a bit self conscious that she'd been eating so slow, now they had to wait for her but Marcy gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry. We're like, two minutes from school, and I can stand to be a few minutes late."

"That's not very responsible of the teacher to be late Marceline," Bonnibel chuckled and shook her head, going in to eat up her lunch.

"I'm sure they won't care about me being late. Plus, I let them free-reign over the piano and guitar so they can jam out before I get there. I don't want them thinking I'm a stuffy spinster lady who only knows how to play piano chorus songs."

That was fair. Bonnie had done the same, making sure she didn't look like some old professor who was going to teach her students to memorize the periodic tables or explain why knowing a liquids water density would definitely be important for everyday use. She knew there were students in her classes that loved science, and ones who hated it. Her job was to make sure they understood it and knew that without it, their lives would be incredibly different.

"I doubt anyone could think anything like that about you. People were already talking about the cool new music teacher the second I stepped foot into the break room," Bonnie confessed. "And the students well... You know how these kids are sometimes." Bonnie rolled her eyes a bit. The one thing she didn't miss about high school-- how overly sexual teenagers would get. She'd heard more crude jokes from her 18 year old seniors than people she'd met in bars.

"I have an idea," Marceline said with a smirk, leaning in on the table a bit, which somehow surprised Bonnie. "And you? What did you think of me?"

Bonnie stopped eating abruptly, eyes falling away from the others that seemed to stare deeply into hers. "Oh- I just..."

"Besides mistaking me for a student," Marceline started, fingers finding a place on the table before them. They began to tap on the surface, her dark green eyes following them. "I have a feeling you didn't think too highly of me." She smiled up at the other yet again, as if she was trying to tease, trying to hit a nerve, trying to get Bonnie to say something.

"I thought you, were very beautiful," the pink haired teacher started, fingers placing her spoon down, having finished her meal. She was trying to be brave, trying to play this little game that Marceline was. She wasn't much of a flirt, at all. Elle often sent her messages of crappy pick up lines saying 'You'd probably say this lol' which Bonnie would always nod, easily agreeing.

"Yeah?" Marceline seemed a little surprised.

Bonnie just nodded at first, taking in a small breath before she returned her gaze, eyes staring up at the other. "I also thought you looked like a punk," she added, which caused Marceline to laugh out loud.

"See! All the better reason I should go to London! Didn't they start punk?" she said as she raised her hands up.

"That might be a stretch, but I'm sure if you talked to the principal he'd let you go."

"You can teach the kids all about Buckingham palace and Big Ben and all that boring stuff-- and then I can swoop in and save the day with some really cool like... history of punk rock or something! I bet they've got a museum about it..." The musician pulled out her phone, quickly searching for this imaginary museum."Oh man, I might save this trip yet."

Bonnie just found herself laughing and the two spent the remaining ten minutes of the date debating on what sort of things they could do to spice the trip up just a little. One things for sure, it definitely got Bonnie edging towards going-- if Marceline really could go at least.

* * *

 

The drive back to the school was quiet, Bonnibel leaning back in Marceline's comfortable seats, realizing she'd sat in this car four times now. She was becoming familiar with it. The small scratch on the dashboard near the volume button, the tin of mints hidden away in the side compartment, the small rosary of red beads hanging from the rear-view mirror. Marceline didn't seem like a religious type person, but surely she'd be surprised once they discussed those sorts of things.

Marceline drove them to the staff parking, since showing up at school together might open the door for students teasing. Sometimes it was cute, but other times it was annoying. High schoolers were kind of cruel and loved to spread rumors. Bonnie knew that, since she'd been friends with Elle back in high school and she was the town gossip.

Once the car parked, both women gave a small sigh, and then on cue, turned towards each other. Both opened their mouths to speak but stopped once they realized they were stepping on each others words.

"No, you go," Marceline laughed casually, shutting off the engine.

"Oh-- I was just, gonna say thank you for taking me to lunch. Sorry I was so late. I enjoyed it a lot though."

Marceline smiled, it wasn't a smirk like before when they'd been sharing witty banter across the picnic tables. This was similar to the smile she'd given her towards the end of their date the week before. It was soft, understanding, a little shy.

"It's okay. I'm just glad we could do this again," she started. Bonnie could have sworn she heard the hard lump in Marceline's throat she'd swallowed, which caused her own heart to race. "I have a lot of fun with you Bonnie."

Long, slender fingers slowly reached up, and soon found purchase in the others pink curls. Bonnie caught a breath between her lips, her eyes shutting as she felt the fingers trace the side of her face. She wasn't sure what she should do in a moment like this.

Her hands were fisted in her lap until they slowly loosened, the feel of Marceline's touch moving towards her ears. Like most, Bonnie had slightly sensitive ears so she took in a soft breath as she felt those fingers tuck away loose curls. Marceline let them find their place behind Bonnie's ear, revealing a small pearl pierced there.

"You're the only woman I know who can rock bubblegum pink hair like it was naturally growing out of your head," Marceline chuckled, causing Bonnie to open her eyes, the tender moment becoming more comfortable. Comfortable enough she envisioned herself closing the gap between them, moving across the gear shift and finally feeling those lips she'd found herself dreaming of every night against hers.

"Thank you," she found herself almost stuttering out, eyes of crystal blue staring up, her cheeks flushed brightly. This moment felt like it could last forever, and both were very aware of how close they'd somehow gotten, that Marceline's hand was still on her cheek.

And before anymore words could be exchanged, a loud ding broke the silence, both women's eyes widening as they followed the sound. Crap. The school bell. As much as Marceline had tried to convince Bonnie that being late wasn't a bit deal, she still didn't feel right about it.

"Gotta get to class," Marceline spoke first, her hand dropping from Bonnie's cheek finally and going straight for the door handle. In the amount of time it took for Marceline to open the door, leave and step around to the front, Bonnie had given a long sigh, of relief and irritation. They'd been so close. Why had she been so shy? So nervous to just, kiss her? She wanted to, it wasn't a fact of if she wanted this or not. So then, why so nervous. That fear of failing maybe. That maybe this wasn't a road she was ready to go down again, or go down and mess up. Marceline felt like something she really wanted, which made it all the more terrifying that she might actually get it.

"Come on Princess," Marceline offered her hand to Bonnie who had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Marceline open the car door and lean down to help her out.

"You know I can get out of the car myself, this isn't a carriage," Bonnie laughed, shaking herself from the thoughts she was over analyzing, her hand taking Marceline's regardless.

"I know, but then I couldn't do this."

Marceline, she would soon learn, was always full of surprises. She was also adaptable and empathetic, even if she didn't act it.

Bonnie's side of the car faced the brick wall behind the school, no unwanted eyes could stare. As she'd helped her out of the car, Marceline had allowed herself to lean in just enough that her lips met the others forehead. So soft. Just as Bonnie had imagined. She first wondered if they'd be chapped, but they were smooth and cold as marble. The feel of Marceline's hand yet again finding it's spot on her head, fingers threading through the curls and nestling onto her scalp, helped keep her in place.

Again, Bonnie's eyes shut, her lashes falling to her flushed cheeks. In moments like this, everything fell silent, time slowed down, save for the loud beating of her racing heart.

Marceline's lips lifted after those seconds passed by like minutes, her hand still staying lost in those pink tresses.

"Gotta keep it pg since we're on school property," Marceline whispered into the others rosy bangs, a soft laugh leaving her lips.

Bonnie couldn't stay dumbstruck much longer as she felt the fingers finally leave her hair, bringing her back to the current moment. At the school, ready for fourth block period, sitting in Marceline's car, being kissed so innocently on the head. When she thought back to it, that kiss made her heart skip a beat harder than her first kiss she'd shared all those years ago.

"Y-Yeah," she said clearing her throat, her voice coming out so small. "Can't have that. You're punk rock rep is gonna get worse."

Marceline lifted her brows as Bonnie slowly made her way out of the car, letting the door shut behind her. "Look at you, ripping on me, hrm?" She smiled, revealing her pearly whites, her canines somehow more pronounced.

Bonnie couldn't help herself from joining into the laughter yet again, both walking to the entry door. She was still embarrassed and unable to process the kiss they'd shared just a moment ago. She was glad they'd be racing off to class, Marceline would be at least. That gave Bonnie the rest of the day to grade tests, look over course material, and of course get opinions from her friends on what the next course action would be.

One things for sure, Elle would be pissed that date number two didn't end in steam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I would like to finish a fanfiction one day. I regret never finishing all those narutoxreader fics from 2007 oh what a time to be alive 
> 
> anyways yeaH I'll be updating the piercing AU one real soon I have like 60% of it done I just keep reworking it cuz I want it to be very steamy and sweaty. ok anyways 
> 
> keep it real


End file.
